Me No Speak English?
by fudge poptart
Summary: Hanabi just met the most attractive guy she's ever laid eyes on. Too bad he doesn't speak her language. Oneshot. // "Du bist auch schön. Aber...dein Haar ist unordentlich." Hanabi had no idea what that meant, but it sounded hot. //


Disclaimer: Happy Hustle High isn't my genius work. It's Rie Takada's. Kudos to her for inventing such a hilarious manga!!

A/N: I was randomly browsing through the anime/manga list and noticed that H3 had hardly any fanfics. =( So I decided to make one! It has a bit of foreign language in it, but you'll still understand the story just fine without being able to speak _auf_ _Deutsch_.

In case you don't catch on to this, the three dudes are Yasu, Tokihisa, and Yoshitomo, the student council trio.

* * *

**Me No Speak English?  
**

Hanabi was doing something she detested.

She was _shopping_. Her timid friend Wakako had asked her to come along in case any perverts attacked at the mall, in which case, Hanabi would beat the crap out of them. Maiming pervos was more fun than browsing the clearance rack in some random store, but so far, Wakako had been pervert-free.

Sighhhh...

They stopped at the food court to grab a bite to eat. They'd been shopping for _two freaking hours_, but Wakako still wasn't finished. For being so meek, she sure was stubborn about shopping. She insisted that she just _had_ to get this sweater she'd been oogling at. What was so great about a stinkin' sweater, anyway?

"The color of it matches my eyes!" she explained.

"So does poop, but you're not wearing that."

So Hanabi wasn't girly. It wasn't such a big deal. Her hair was a frizzy mess even if she tried to fix it for hours. Her wardrobe was full of baggy tees and old jeans. She was a tough tomboy through-and-through. The only time her girly side came out was when there was some hot testosterone around. Then, her personality did a complete 180.

But in general, guys couldn't be trusted.

"Fine, we'll go get you that sweater." Hanabi finally gave in.

Wakako squealed with glee.

Then Hanabi added her own small print: "But you're buying me ice cream."

That's why, minutes later, she was lapping up a dripping vanilla cone. It was utterly delicious, and best of all, it'd been free. Whoo-hoo!

"Um, Hanabi, you've got a spot of ice cream on your nose. Do you want a napki--" Wakako stopped mid-sentence, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Hanabi was ready to kick some perv butt, assuming that was what had instigated her buddy's shocked expression. She was right about one thing; guys _were_ the cause, but not because they were groping her. As if discovering a major clothing sale, Wakako was practically drooling with delight.

Apparently, she'd come across some eye candy. And they were sitting at a table right beside theirs! Was it fate?

Even Hanabi was pretty captured by these boys. There were three of them, one with blonde hair and a "tough guy" aura about him, the second with long, silky black hair, and the third with... well, he was just plain perfect. Everything about him was the epitome of guy steaminess. Hanabi could practically feel herself swoon. Was it legal for people to be so damn attractive??

But her hopes crashed as soon as one of the guys spoke.

"_Gehen wir zum Haustiergeschäft! Ich will einen Hund sehen_."

Huh??

Damn. They were foreign. Well, poo, that spoiled some of the fun. Now she couldn't start up a random conversation with them. Well, she _could_, but they would only stare at her as though she was an idiot. And her attempts at flirting would probably be in vain...not that she really knew how to flirt, anyway. (The last time she'd tried, she scared the boy away because apparently, he thought she was trying to steal his cash. Go figure.)

"_Nein, Dummkopf. Hunde stinken._"

"_Sei ruhig, Yasu! Du bist nicht meine Mutter._"

Yep, she didn't have a clue what they were saying. But it sounded _hot_.

"They don't speak English, do they?" Wakako whispered across the table, taking a sip of the soda she'd bought as she said it.

"I guess not," Hanabi answered with a shrug.

Wakako's eyes were still glued to the trio of mega cuties. "What language are they speaking, anyway? It's sounds weird."

Once again, Hanabi shrugged. What did she look like, a translator?

"Well, they're _really_ hot," Wakako remarked, not bothering to hush her tone anymore.

"Yeah," Hanabi agreed. She hadn't taken her eyes off of them, either. Foreigners were always the best!

The teen with the long hair turned to glimpse at them, and in response, the girls quickly diverted their attention to their food. Oh, god, had they been caught staring? A blush swept across Hanabi's face as she stared fixedly at what was left of her ice cream. She snuck another look at them for just a second, and her eyes suddenly met with the boy with black hair and long bangs--the practically _perfect_ one. If her blush hadn't been noticeable before, it certainly was now.

Ugh, she had to snap out of it. Acting all submissive and girly was _not _her style. "Let's go get that sweater," she said suddenly, grabbing Wakako's arm.

"But--"

Hanabi took one last look at the boys, especially the super hot one, and heard a bit more of their incomprehensible conversation.

"_Haben sie gesagt, dass wir schön sind?_"

"_Uh...ja, ich denke._"

"_Ahh, die Mädchen lieben mich! Wie süss!_"

Then she walked away, quickly losing sight of them.

Wakako purchased her dream sweater, glancing around with anticipation as if hoping to meet with the hotties again. The mall, though, was huge, so it was highly doubtable that they'd run into each other a second time.

"I guess we'd better go," Wakako said with a forlorn sigh.

Finally! No more boring shopping! Hanabi was free to go home and play video games. She was _definitely _looking forward to it.

They began walking in the direction of the mall exit, which, luckily, was close by. Wakako adjusted the various bags she was carrying in her arms. Not surprisingly, Hanabi hadn't bought anything, except for the ice cream...although now that she thought about it, Wakako had paid for that, too... Hm, so this had all been a waste of time. The only things that had piqued her interest were those three guys, but they were long gone now.

Oh, wait. No, they weren't.

"_Heh, die Mädchen sind hier wieder._"

The hottie brigade happened to be walking _right in front of her and Wakako_. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. Hanabi wasn't prepared for another encounter with them! She wasn't sure how much more of this her heart could take.

Well, at least she couldn't embarrass herself by saying something stupid in front of them. That was one nice thing about them being Swedish or Australian or whatever. Oh, wait--Australians spoke English, didn't they? No wonder Hanabi was doing so poorly in her World Studies class.

"Look!" Wakako mouthed silently, pointing at the guys excitedly. "What should we do?"

Hanabi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Nothing. You can't ask them for their phone numbers because they'll obviously have no idea what you're saying. So we gawk at them a bit and then leave."

"Gawking, huh?"

_Wha--_? A male voice had spoken, coming from somewhere in front of them. But that was clearly impossible; they couldn't--

"Y-you speak English?!" Both Hanabi and Wakako were blushing fiercely. Oh, god, had they heard _everything_?? This is why Hanabi hated being a girl sometimes.

"Yep." The blonde winked. It looked corny, but it was a cute sort of corny. Then he handed the girls a piece of paper and said coolly, "Call me sometime."

He'd given them his_ phone number_. Wow. Hanabi wondered if that really, super-dooper handsome guy would offer his number, too. That would be such good fortune! She mentally chanted a prayer in her head, hoping that it would happen.

As if reading her mind, the guy said, "_Tut mir Leid_, I'm not interested in girls." He had a slight accent. It was a nice sound that seemed to roll off his tongue.

Ho hum. Too bad, he wasn't interested. Hanabi sucked her cheeks in, inadvertently displaying her disappointment.

"I knew you were gay!" The blonde gasped in mock surprise. His comment earned him a stern elbow in the stomach.

The boy with a level of yuminess equivalent to a god turned and locked gazes with Hanabi for the second time that day. (She was sure her heart was going to stop functioning any minute now.) Then they strode off. The guy brushed lightly beside Hanabi as he walked away.

Bummer. That was the end of that. Too bad it couldn't have lasted longer. Those guys had been damn fine-lookin'!

Wait...what was sticking out of her pocket? A...slip of paper? Hanabi unfolded it as Wakako stared dreamily at the boys' backs, completely engrossed. Her heart was still pounding uncontrollably.

Inside, there were some digits written down (His phone number?? Aieee!!), and something weird was scrolled beneath it:

_Du bist auch schön. Aber...dein Haar ist unordentlich_.

Hanabi hadn't the faintest idea what that meant, but she liked it.

You know what? Shopping really wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Something like this actually happened to my friend's sister, so I thought it'd make a funny fanfic. It turned out more romancy than I thought it would, but I had fun with it nonetheless.

Sorry if my German is wrong. And if you really want to know what they said (though it's not that important), look it up on an online translator or something. At one point, the guys use the word 'hot' in German, which I don't know, so I used "schön (beautiful, pretty)" instead.

Reviewwwwww!


End file.
